Bad boy's love
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya et Ryûga sont deux lycéens particulièrement perturbateurs et pour cause: ils adorent se battre. Malgré leurs ressemblances, ils ne se supportent pas et font tout pour se provoquer. Mais est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle ils font attention l'un à l'autre? RyûKyo


**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bad Boy's Love**

-Hey, Atsuka! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

L'interpellé leva la tête vers la personne qui lui adressait la parole, l'air ennuyé. Kyoya Tategami, un de ses camarades de classe, était debout à côté de lui, les poings sur les hanches. Il arborait une mine écœurée.

-Je viens en cours, pourquoi?

-Tu peux pas sécher comme les dix derniers jours? Ça m'éviterait d'avoir à supporter ta sale tête!

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester à côté de moi si je te dégoûte tant que ça, rétorqua Ryûga.

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. Il vit avec plaisir que Kyoya peinait à contenir sa colère.

Les autres élèves qui étaient dans la classe les regardaient de loin, apeurés. Kyoya était le seul à oser parler avec Ryûga. Ce dernier était bien trop effrayant au goût des autres qui évitaient même de croiser son regard.

-T'es qu'un...!

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Tategami. Sinon, je te donnerai une correction que tu ne seras pas prêts d'oublier...

-Ah ouais? T'as pas le cran de mettre ta menace à exécution.

Ryûga se mit debout pour faire face à Kyoya. Il le dépassait d'une tête -même si ce n'était pas flagrant à cause de la coupe de cheveux du vert. Kyoya dut lever la tête pour pouvoir continuer à, l'affronter du regard. Cette constatation le fit grogner.

Sans prévenir, Ryûga donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Kyoya. Surpris, ce dernier chancela et recula de quelques pas. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres, laissant une traînée rougeâtre sur sa peau. La fureur envahit son visage. Il fusilla le blanc du regard tandis qu'il s'asseyait, un sourire provocateur affiché sur le visage. Alors que Kyoya s'approchait pour répliquer, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le professeur de mathématiques, Ziggourat.

-Kyoya, allez vous asseoir.

Le vert n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir. Avant de s'éloigner, il jeta un regard à Ryûga qui ricanait

-Tu vas le regretter, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il s'assit à sa place, deux rangs plus loin. Pendant toute l'heure, il maudit le blanc sans prêter attention au cours. Il songea notamment aux différentes façons de se venger de cet affront. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers d'autres de ses souhaits. Il avait hâte de quitter le lycée. Les cours, les abrutis qui y assistaient et, surtout, cet imbécile de Ryûga l'agaçaient profondément.

Évidemment, l'heure passa à une lenteur exceptionnelle et le professeur les assoma de devoirs, semblant penser que les élèves n'avaient pas de vie en dehors des cours.

Lorsqu'ils furent libérés, il se précipita vers la sortie. Il sentit quelque chose agripper son poignet, l'empêchant de partir. Il se tourna et vit que Ryûga tenait son bras. Le blanc se leva. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres fussent près de son oreille. Kyoya sentait son souffle dans son cou. Il se pétrifia. Il le trouvait proche, beaucoup trop proche.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, susurra-t-il.

Il s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres. Le vert eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa prochaine salle de cours.

XXX

Finalement, les cours de la matinée cessèrent pour laisser place à la pause déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Ryûga s'éclipsa dès que la sonnerie retentit sans laisser à personne le temps de l'interpeller. Kyoya, quant à lui, rejoignit Nile à leur table habituelle. Cette année, l'égyptien était dans une autre classe que lui mais ils avaient continué de se parler. Nile était une des rares personnes que le vert supportait et qui n'avait pas peur de lui.

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé? demanda-t-il à son ami en voyant le sang qui maculait son menton.

-Rien. Juste cet idiot de Ryûga.

-Ah...

Visiblement, Nile ne se sentait plus concerné. Il baissa la tête pour reporter son attention sur le livre qu'il lisait. Vexé, Kyoya lui lança un regard noir.

-Ah? C'est tout?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'aimes pas qu'on se mêle de tes affaires, il me semble.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en foutre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être compliqué, soupira-t-il.

Lorsqu'il remarque à quel point Kyoya s'était renfrogné, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû atténuer ses paroles. Après tout, ses altercations avec Ryûga rendaient toujours son humeur plus massacrante.

-C'est Ryûga qui me prend la tête! se défendit le vert. En plus, il veut qu'on se batte tout à l'heure...

-Vous en êtes encore là?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Que tu pourrais lui parler franchement.

Ses paroles surprirent Kyoya qui le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Sa réaction eut pour effet d'agacer Nile qui était pourtant réputé pour son calme et sa patience.

-Kyoya... soupira-t-il.

-Quoi?! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement, vexé qu'on lui parlât comme à un enfant turbulent.

-Avoue que tu lui tournes autour depuis qu'il est arrivé ici.

Le vert fut tellement choqué qu'il en perdit sa répartie.

-Ce-C'est faux!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tout le monde est au courant. Sauf toi et lui.

Kyoya se leva d'un bond. Il recula de plusieurs pas.

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi! Je préférais quand tu te fichais de ce que je faisais.

Sans laisser à son ami le temps d'ajouter autre chose, il s'éloigna à grands pas. Il chercha un moyen d'évacuer sa colère mais tous ceux qu'il trouvait lui garantissait des heures de colle ou une exclusion.

Il recommença alors à injurier mentalement Ryûga. Maintenant, il avait hâte que le soir arrivât pour se défouler sur lui.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Kyoya. Il avait l'impression de vérifier l'heure chaque seconde. En plus, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il ne prenait pas la peine d'écouter entièrement ce que les professeurs disaient. Il faisait juste attention aux grandes lignes pour ne pas être perdu aux cours suivants.

Enfin, la fin des cours arriva. La sonnerie réveilla Kyoya qui bondit de sa chaise, impatient à l'idée de mettre une raclée à Ryûga. Il passa à côté du bureau de ce dernier en lui lançant un regard plein de mépris pour l'énerver davantage. En voyant la flamme de colère qui s'alluma dans les yeux dorés, il sut qu'il avait atteint son objectif. Il lui tourna le dos pour que le blanc ne vît pas le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage. Il continua fièrement sa route, sans prendre la peine de se presser, jusqu'à une impasse sombre à l'abri des regards. C'était le lieu habituel pour ses combats contre Ryûga. Enfin... c'était le lieu habituel quand ils arrivaient à se supporter une journée entière. La plupart du temps, l'un d'eux craquait et finissait par attaquer l'autre.

Kyoya s'adossa au mur pour attendre son adversaire. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et prit un air nonchalant. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant que Ryûga n'arrivât.

-T'en as mis du temps, se plaignit-il quand même. Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais dégonflé.

Le blanc se posta face à lui.

-Voyons, je ne manquerai jamais une occasion de te remettre à ta place.

-Tu rêves là. Je vais te mettre la raclée du siècle.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui aie fini à l'hôpital la dernière fois.

À ce souvenir, la colère envahit Kyoya. Il ne répliqua pas, préférant donner un coup de poing à Ryûga pour le faire taire. Celui-ci n'eut pas le moindre mal à parer son coup qu'il avait prévu. Il sourit avant de le frapper dans le ventre. Surpris, le vert se plia en deux.

-À mon avis, ce sera pareil que d'habitude, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

XXX

Le désagréable brouhaha que faisait les dizaines d'élèves qui attendaient dans le couloir énervait Kyoya. Il s'appuya un peu plus au mur auquel il état adossé.

Pour accéder à sa salle de classe, Nile se faufila entre les bruyants lycéens. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son ami aux cheveux verts. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder. Inquiet, il s'approcha de lui. Kyoya avait un œil au beurre noir. Quelques bleus parsemaient ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? demanda-t-il.

Kyoya le dévisagea avec étonnement. Il n'avait remarqué la présence de l'égyptien qu'au moment où il parla.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-On ne s'est pas vus aujourd'hui. Quand aurais-tu...?

Un instant, il ferma les yeux. Ils les reposa sur Kyoya, exaspéré, en comprenant.

-Ryûga.

-C'est ça.

Nile soupira.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, le conseilla-t-il.

Son ton était si calme et apaisant que l'adolescent aux cicatrices ne s'emporta pas bien qu'il le conseillait. Le roux partit après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard.

À peine fut-il partit que la cloche retentit. Étonnamment, un surveillant vint rassembler la classe de Kyoya et les enferma dans une salle en leur disant que leur professeur serait en retard. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle de classe, Kyoya remarqua que Ryûga n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il en ressentit du soulagement ainsi qu'une pointe de déception. Généralement, quand Ryûga commençait à sécher, il ne réapparaissait pas avant plusieurs jours. Cela signifiait que Kyoya ne le reverrait pas avant un moment.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'Hikaru, la déléguée, venait vers lui. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Quoi? soupira le vert.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

L'adolescente dévisagea ses blessures.

-Il t'est arrivé quoi?

Nullement impressionnée par le regard furieux qu'il lui lança, elle posa une pochette blanche, bien remplie, sur son bureau.

-Enfin, ça m'est égal. Les filles du club d'art m'ont demandé de te donner ça. Évite de causer des problèmes à l'avenir.

Elle retourna à sa place, au premier rang. Poussé par la curiosité, Kyoya prit la pochette qu'on venait de lui donner. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une sorte de livre. Il la laissa retomber sur la table pour s'occuper du livre. Sur la première page, il y avait un mot à son intention lui demandant de ne pas s'énerver à cause du contenu du livre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il 'apprêtait à tourner la page quand quelque chose le bouscula. Furieux, il fit volte-face pour voir qui avait osé le pousser. Ryûga s'assit derrière lui, un rictus méprisant sur le visage.

-Tu t'es mis à la lecture? se moqua-t-il. T'as enfin compris que tu ne pourrais jamais me battre et tu t'es trouvé une autre occupation.

-Contrairement à certains, je ne suis as qu'un tas de muscles dépourvu de capacité de réflexion.

Il tourna fièrement le dos au blanc pour lui montrer tout le dédain qu'il lui inspirait. Il sentait que Ryûga le fusillait du regard. Avec un sourire satisfait, il reprit sa lecture. Le livre qu'avait été fait par le club d'art était en réalité un manga. Les dessins, très réalistes, mettaient en scène leur lycée. Il fit rapidement défiler les pages concernant la vie quotidienne du lycée. Son regard s'arrêta sur une image de Ryûga qui occupait une page entière. Le blanc avait une expression mélancolique. Kyoya se demanda comment les dessinatrices avaient réussi à le représenter aussi bien sans modèle. Pour lui, il était impossible que Ryûga pût arborer ce genre d'expression.

Plus attentif, il lut les bulles et se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire d'amour. À nouveau ennuyé, il tourna la page. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'il était inclus dans l'histoire! Commençant à redouter le dénouement de l'intrigue, il feuilleta le manga. Sa crainte s'avéra fondée: sur une double-page, en grand plan, il se laissait embrasser par Ryûga.

_Elles n'ont pas osé faire ça!_ s'indigna-t-il mentalement.

Il laissa les pages défiler en espérant qu'elles n'avaient pas fait pire. En voyant le début d'un passage osé, il claqua son ivre sur la table, les joues rouges. Il était tellement focalisé sur le manga qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que les autres élèves le regardaient en chuchotant.

Bien qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel curieux, Ryûga se demanda pourquoi les autres fixaient l'adolescent aux cheveux verts ainsi. Il donna un léger coup dans le dos de Kyoya. Comme prévu, ce dernier se retourna pour lui crier dessus.

-Quoi?!

Malgré l'expression enragée qui était affichée sur son visage, ses joues écarlates montraient sa gêne. Ryûga ne se priva pas de ricaner devant le piètre spectacle que lui offrait son rival.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? s'énerva-t-il.

Ryûga se pencha légèrement en avant. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue brûlante de Kyoya. Sa rougeur se propagea sur tout son visage.

-Tu es tout rouge...

Le prof arriva à ce moment-là. Il toisa avec dégoût la scène qu'offrait les deux adolescents.

-Mettez-vous à vos places immédiatement! C'est une salle de classe alors comportez-vous dignement!

Obéissant, Kyoya se tourna vivement pour faire face au tableau. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il écouta chaque mot et prit des notes extrêmement précises. S'il faisait cela, c'était uniquement dans le but d'oublier ce qui s'était passé avec Ryûga juste avant l'arrivé du prof.

XXX

Plus d'une heure plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la récréation résonna. Énervé par le regard des autres et par le manga, Kyoya se rua en dehors de la salle de classe, bien décidé à aller voir le club d'art. Il avança rapidement dans le couloir malgré l'important flot d'élèves qui marchaient dans la direction opposée. Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'à se trouver à l'étage inférieur. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce où les membres du club d'art avaient l'habitude de se réunir, une main agrippa son poignet avec force et l'obligea à se retourner. Ryûga se tenait derrière lui, l'air toujours moqueur.

-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi? demanda agressivement Kyoya pour masquer son stress.

-Je veux savoir ce qui te faisait rougir tout à l'heure.

D'un mouvement sec, le vert dégagea son bras de la poigne de Ryûga.

-Je n'ai pas rougi!

-Mais bien sûr...

Il reprit sa route, la tête haute. Le blanc marchait à côté de lui. Kyoya grimaça devant son entêtement.

-Tu tiens quoi dans tes mains?

-T'en as pas marre de me poser des questions?

Il ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir, aggravant la curiosité de Ryûga.

-C'est donc ça la cause...

Vif comme l'éclair, le blanc déroba le livre qu'il tenait contre lui. Mais, avant qu'il eût le temps de l'ouvrir, Kyoya plaqua sa main sur la couverture pour qu'il ne pût pas en voir le contenu.

-Arrête Atsuka. Tes gamineries n'amusent que toi, siffla Kyoya.

-C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Ils commencèrent à se disputer la garde du livre. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus essayait de le récupérer mais Ryûga avait une trop grande emprise dessus. Évidemment, la sonnerie choisit ce moment pour annoncer la fin de la récré. Tandis que les lycéens regagnaient leurs salles de classe, les deux adolescents restèrent au plein milieu du couloir, s'affrontant du regard.

-Tu ne retournes pas en cours Kyoya?

-Je pourrais si tu arrêtais tes idioties.

-Tu pourrais si tu me laissais voir ce qui te gêne tant.

-Tu fais une fixette sur un bouquin sans intérêt.

-S'il est sans intérêt, pourquoi t'y tiens tant?

Cette fois, Kyoya ne répliqua pas. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

-On devrait continuer cette discussion ailleurs. On risque de se faire coincer par les pions ici.

Ryûga hocha la tête, satisfait. Il lâcha le livre pour glisser son bras sous celui de Kyoya, l'obligeant à rester près de lui.

-Tu veux aller où?

Cachant la gêne que lui provoquait leur posture, Kyoya soupira.

-Je suis censé rendre ce truc au club d'art.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Ryûga l'escorta jusqu'à la salle en question. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Un léger bruit leur indiquait qu'elle était occupée.

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il y avait dans ce bouquin.

-C'est un truc que ce idiotes ont écrit. Ça ne t'intéressera pas.

-Parce que ça t'intéresse, toi?

-Bien sûr que non! s'offusqua Kyoya.

En entendant des chaises racler le sol de l'autre côté de la porte, le vert s'affola.

-Il faut que tu me lâches! Tu tiens à ta réputation, non? Elles se font déjà des idées sur notre compte alors si elles nous voient comme ça...

-Quel genre d'idée?

Kyoya se tourna brusquement vers lui, les crocs découverts, prêt à l'incendier. Puis, il vit l'expression amusée de Ryûga. Ce crétin se foutait de sa gueule depuis le début. Il bouillait intérieurement.

-T'es...!

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Jack. Il s'agissait du chef du club d'art. Enfin... club était un bien grand mot. C'était justes des lycéens aimant l'art qui se réunissaient dans une salle pour discuter ou dessiner.

-Pourquoi faîtes-vous tout ce bruit! C'est tellement dissonant! Comment pouvons-nous...?

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa tirade, Kyoya le bouscula pour entrer dans la salle. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers le groupe de filles qui étaient installées au fond. Il balança le manga sur la table, interrompant leur discussion.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le lirais si vite, commenta une fille aux boucles pourpres.

-Je l'ai pas lu en entier! Le début m'a suffisamment dégoûté comme ça!

Elle sembla sincèrement surprise.

-Il ne t'a pas plu?

-Non!

Troublée, elle se tourna vers Ryûga.

-Et toi?

-Il n'a pas voulu me le donner.

-Tu peux le prendre alors.

Poussé par la curiosité, Ryûga avança sa main vers le livre avec l'intention de le prendre mais Kyoya bloqua son geste. Le vert ne voulait pas qu'il connût la raison de son trouble.

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Ramène-toi, Atsuka.

Étonnamment, Ryûga obéit et le suivit dans le couloir. Kyoya s'éloigna à grands pas, le tirant derrière lui. Brusquement, il se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le mur. Le visage de Ryûga n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Son cœur s'affola.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? La raclée que je t'ai mise hier t'a pas suffi ou quoi?!

-Tu parles d'une raclée! Je n'ai eu que quelques égratignures.

Avec force, Ryûga frappa le mur juste à côté de sa tête. Du plâtre se détacha, laissant apparaître une cavité.

-Ne me cherche pas.

Kyoya ne réagit pas. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Ryûga dont le visage se rapprochait lentement. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre quand quelqu'un parla.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours?

Ryûga se tourna pour regarder le surveillant. Le vert s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui était intervenu. Il venait dans leur direction.

-Alors? Vous répondez ou pas?

-On devrait fit le blanc en haussant les épaules. Mais on voulait pas.

-Je vois... Ça ne vous dérangera donc pas de me suivre à la vie scolaire.

Kyoya soupira, attisant la froide colère du surveillant. Préférant éviter que leur punition fût alourdie, ils suivirent docilement l'adulte jusqu'à la vie scolaire. Une fois qu'ils y furent, le surveillant leur mit deux heures de colle pour le lendemain. En plus, ils durent retourner en classe. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, leur professeur de math les gronda comme s'ils étaient deux gamins attardés, blessant profondément leur orgueil. Ils se forcèrent à ne pas répliquer pour ne pas aggraver leur cas.

Durant le reste des cours, Kyoya ne put s'empêcher d'observer Ryûga. Les paroles que Nile avaient prononcé la veille tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête, refusant de croire ce qu'elle signifiaient.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroc. Ryûga et Kyoya ne s'adressèrent pas une fois la parole. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à se supporter longtemps: ils finissaient à 14 heures 30 grâce à l'absence d'un prof.

Kyoya attendit que tous ses camarades sortissent de la classe pour partir à son tour. Il ne voulait pas risquer de croiser Ryûga. Leur altercation précédente l'avait fortement troublé et il n'était pas préparé à une éventuelle rencontre similaire.

Quand il sortit de l'établissement, il se fit interpellé par quatre lycéens qui l'encerclèrent. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il les connaissait bien: la semaine dernière, ils l'avaient défié et il les avait écrasé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore? soupira-t-il.

-On va te faire regretter ce que tu nous a fait la dernière fois, rétorqua le plus costaud.

-Pff... C'est vous qui avez cherché les problèmes. Et vous en avez subi les conséquences, c'est tout.

-Tu te défiles?

-Non.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Kyoya.

-Je me ferai une joie de vous éclater encore une fois, déclara-t-il.

Les quatre adolescents l'escortèrent jusqu'à un hangar abandonné. Ils restèrent autour de lui comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne s'enfuît. Ce qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire. Cette bagarre lui permettrait de se changer les idées et il avait vraiment envie de penser à autre chose que Ryûga.

Étrangement, ses provocateurs ne l'attaquèrent pas lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri des regards.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? s'agaça Kyoya. J'ai pas que ça à faire!

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on est venus seuls cette fois...

De nombreux adolescents les rejoignirent, quittant les cachette où ils s'étaient dissimulés. Ils étaient à présent une quinzaine à encercler Kyoya. Un instant, son expression se décomposa.

-Ça t'amuse moins d'un coup, hein? le nargua le costaud.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes plus nombreux que vous allez gagner. Ça me prendra juste un peu plus de temps pour vous écraser.

-C'est toi qui le dit.

XXX

Ryûga se dirigeait vers le hangar. Il avait vu Kyoya y entrer en compagnie de quatre racailles. Cette situation l'agaçait profondément car il voulait lui parler alors que cet idiot l'avait évité toute journée. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne le voyant pas revenir, il s'inquiéta: le vert n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser faire par des faibles de ce genre. Il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

La surprise puis la colère le submergèrent lorsqu'il entra dans le hangar. Huit adolescents tabassaient Kyoya qui se défendait tant bien que mal. Six autres étaient à terre ou assis à l'écart, blessés. Il avança jusqu'au plus proche et mit toute sa force dans son coup de poing. L'autre chancela avant de se tourner vers lui. Sur son expression, la peur remplaça la colère.

-Ry-Ryûga?

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?

Kyoya lui lança un regard noir. Il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Atsuka, dit l'un des agresseurs. C'est entre Tategami et moi.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes autant, se moqua le blanc. Vous feriez mieux de partir si vous ne voulez pas subir ma colère.

-Je peux me défendre seul Ryûga, cracha Kyoya.

-Ça se voit.

Plusieurs adolescents avaient profité de leur échange pour s'éloigner, montrant ainsi qu'ils abandonnaient la partie. Seul leur meneur ne semblait pas du même avis. Seulement, il était trop lâche pour le dire devant Ryûga.

-Viens, ordonna celui-ci à Kyoya.

Le vert secoua farouchement la tête.

-Je veux leur faire payer leur affront.

Poussant un soupir d'agacement, Ryûga s'approcha de lui et attrapa son bras, le faisant grimacer. Il l'obligea à le suivre hors de l'entrepôt. Il le traîna à travers les ruelles, marchant rapidement pour évacuer sa colère.

-Tu vas me lâcher?

-Non.

-T'es vraiment qu'un crétin! Tu peux pas me ficher la paix?!

-Arrête de te conduire comme un gamin.

Kyoya cessa de se plaindre. Ryûga l'emmena jusqu'à son appartement. Quand ils furent dans le hall de son immeuble, le vert se mit à avancer plus lentement, avec hésitation, comme si l'idée de se retrouver enfermé dans la demeure du blanc le terrifiait. Ryûga fut l'obligé de le tirer derrière lui pendant les derniers pas. Ils entrèrent dans son appartement. Kyoya observait l'ameublement avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Sa normalité le sidérait.

Ryûga attrapa la taille de Kyoya. Il le souleva et le posa sur la table pour qu'ils pussent se regarder dans les yeux. Il coupa le vert alors qu'il allait se plaindre.

-Tu restes là. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il fouilla dans les étagères pour récupérer une trousse de soin. Il retourna à toute vitesse dans le salon où il avait laissé Kyoya pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de fuir. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il l'attendait tranquillement. Il releva la tête en entendant le blanc arriver. Il était vraiment dans un sale état.

Ryûga franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait. Il déposa son chargement sur la table. Il prit un coton imbibé d'alcool et entreprit de nettoyer les blessures de Kyoya.

-Je peux me soigner tout seul, protesta ce dernier sans bouger.

-Mais oui, bien sûr.

Il fit glisser le coton sur une coupure qu'il avait sur le front. Instinctivement, Kyoya ferma les yeux. Malgré ses blessures, Ryûga ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Sans se rendre compte, il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches fussent en contact. Kyoya sursauta et se pencha vivement en arrière comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger ce matin.

-Tu ne m'as pas embrassé ce matin!

-Limite.

Ryûga colla doucement son front contre le torse de Kyoya. Il sentit le cœur du vert s'accélérer. Hésitant, Kyoya posa sa main dans les cheveux blancs et les caressa.

-J'aime pas quand tu es blessé, murmura Ryûga.

-Ça ne te gêne pas, d'habitude.

Il releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son invité.

-Je n'aime pas quand _d'autres_ te blessent.

-C'est pas très rassurant.

Ryûga serra Kyoya contre lui, nichant son visage contre son cou. Malgré ses commentaires acerbes, l'adolescent aux cicatrices se laissa faire. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il se sentait bien dans ses bras et il avait envie d'en profiter avant que la situation ne changeât encore une fois. Ryûga se mit à embrasser sensuellement son cou. Le vert ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il s'écarta une nouvelle fois de lui.

-Arrête ça...

-Pourquoi? Tu m'allumes depuis l'année dernière... J'ai été patient...

-T'as vraiment un problème toi! On ne faisait que se battre!

-C'est toi qui raconte n'importe quoi! Tu n'arrêtais pas de me tourner autour.

Sa déclaration provoqua une légère rougeur sur les joues de Kyoya.

-C'est faux! Tu...!

Pour l'empêcher de parler, Ryûga l'embrassa. Avec douceur tout d'abord puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il profita que l'entière attention de Kyoya fût tournée vers leur baiser pour glisser une main sous son t-shirt.

-Je veux que tu sois tout à moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un délicieux frisson parcourut l'échine de Kyoya tandis que Ryûga recommençait à embrasser son cou.

-Je te le ferai regretter tu sais.

Cela fit sourire méchamment Ryûga.

-Je suis sûr que ça en vaut la peine.

Kyoya lui rendit son sourire.

-OK, mais je t'aurai prévenu.

**Owari**


End file.
